1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved door sealing arrangement, and more particularly to an improved dual magnet sealing device for thresholds to protect against heating and cooling energy losses and to reduce dust infiltration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, doors with magnetic stripping sealing have been developed and used especially for cabinets and refrigerators. In these applications, the doors open outwardly from the protected area so that the sealing arrangement is larger than the opening and in general is constructed to be continuous about the periphery of the door. More recently, because of energy considerations, magnetic sealing weatherstripping closures have seen increasing use in homes and particularly for exterior openings. As a result, various constructions of magnetic weather stripping and magnetic sealing doors have been proposed. By way of example, in the patent to Gregory, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,158, a weatherstrip construction is taught wherein the metal weatherstrip is flexibly mounted on a fixed element which is provided with a hook. In the sealing mode of operation, the weatherstrip is rotated about the hook until arcuate path of travel is further prevented by the rubber strip.
The threshold invented by Protzman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,152 shows a device with a ferrous strip incorporated therein to seal by magnetic attraction against a member carrying a magnet. It is interesting to note that the L-shaped channel causes the assembly to be somewhat skewed from vertical.
A review of the art shows that these threshold constructions would tend, within a relatively short period of time, to wear or to work fatigue the vinyl extrusion that carries the magnet element. Further, limited attention is given to facilitation of removing and replacing of magnets and magnetic elements. The magnetic weatherstripped threshold construction of the invention is designed so that all parts of a magnetic sealing system are easily removed, cleaned and installed or replaced. Thus the invention is more adapted to the actual conditions in which a threshold works, namely dust, dirt, and repetitive exposure to door action and foot traffic.